Korra x Asami: Pride Love: Celebrating Love & Happiness For Everyone
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Republic City is hosting it's first Pride Parade and the happy couple, Avatar Korra and her girlfriend Asami Sato are going to attend Republic City's first Pride Parade.
1. Chapter 1: Pride Day: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. Since it's June and June is LGBTQ+ Pride month. I have decided to write a short two chapter Fic about Korra/Asami going to Pride to celebrate Pride month. And I really, really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. I will also write a couple of other Fics with other characters going to Pride. And I will also write and post them pretty damn soon as well. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** The Legend Of Korra.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Korra. Asami Sato. Lin BeiFong. Kya.

xxxxxx

 **Pairings:** Korra x Asami Sato. Lin BeiFong x Kya.

xxxxxx

 **Rating:** T for light swearing. No smut. Just fluff and cutesiness.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** The plot of this short FanFic takes place not too long after the events of the tv series. This FanFic is also very slightly AU.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Republic City is hosting it's first Pride Parade and the happy couple, Avatar Korra and her girlfriend Asami Sato are going to attend Republic City's first Pride Parade.

xxxxxx

Korra is excited as hell. She couldn't help it. Republic City is hosting it's first Pride Parade and she can't wait because in a few hours, she and her girlfriend, Asami Sato will be attending the Pride Parade today. It's also the first Pride Parade that both Korra and Asami have ever been to. Korra and Asami are both getting ready to go to Pride today. The two women have been living together in Asami's huge mansion since they had first started dating a couple of years earlier.

Korra and Asami have both been waiting for today and now that it's here, they can't wait to head downtown for the Pride Parade. Asami and Korra had talked to the President and they were able to get a Pride Parade for the LGBTQ+community started and today is the first for Republic City. Korra and Asami are currently in their bedroom getting dressed and ready for Pride.

Korra is wearing shorts with a bisexual flag t-shirt and Asami is wearing the same as she is. They are both wearing their hair down to their shoulders, while on their faces they have the colors of the bisexual flag on their cheeks in the shape of a flag. The two women are in their bathroom, applying some makeup and they are done within the next few minutes.

Korra looks over to Asami out of the corner of her left eye and she blushes as she can't help but be captivated by Asami's beauty. She leans over to Asami and she kisses her softly on the cheek. Asami's face heats up with a deep red blush and she smiles as Korra pulls away from her with a sly grin on her face. **'I love this girl so much. Asami makes me so happy and I hope that I do the same for her'.,** Korra thinks to herself.

"Hey, Asami. Are you as excited as I am?. Because I can't wait. This is going to be so freaking awesome. My first Pride, and it's also our first Pride", Korra says and Asami grins at her girlfriend. Asami nods her head happily.

"Yep, I sure am Korra. We have to finish getting ready soon or we will be late for Pride"., Asami replies to Korra. **'I love Korra so much. She makes me so happy and I really hope that I do the same for her'.,** Asami thinks to herself.

The two of them get finished getting ready for Pride a few minutes later and they leave their mansion, carrying two bags, one for Korra and one for Asami. The bags just have food, money, a change of clothes and some other Pride stuff. Once they are out of the out of the mansion, Korra and Asami walk over to Asami's car and the two of them get into the car. Asami starts the car and they speed off to where Pride is being held at downtown.

And about less than twenty minutes later, Asami and Korra arrive downtown at where the Pride parade is being held. The two look around the place as Asami finds an empty parking space near the front of a building where the Pride festivities will start soon, since the building is big enough to hold thousands of people at once.

Asami kills the engine and both her and Korra exit Asami's car and they grab their bags. They then both walk over to the building and Asami opens the door, holding it open for Korra and then the two of them walk into the building. The place is packed and there are Pride colors and decorations everywhere, just like there are outside.

There are flags for the different sexual orientations and genders of the LGBTQ+community. There's live music and there are couples dancing and non-couples dancing. And everybody is just having fun with their friends and significant other or significant others.

It's a party to celebrate the LGBTQ+community of Republic City and the rest of the world before the start of the Pride Parade. Asami looks over to Korra, who's standing right next to her and then she gently takes Korra's hands into her own and they both slightly blush. Asami pulls Korra closer to her and they share a short, but sweet kiss. Both Korra and Asami pull away from their kiss and they smile at one another.

They both smile as they walk hand in hand into the building. They mingle and talk to the other people that are celebrating Pride for a couple of hours before the Pride Parade starts as everyone leaves the building to go outside to watch the Parade.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. That's the end of the first chapter. The next chapter, chapter two, will be the last chapter of this Fic, as this Fic is only two chapters long and it will be slightly longer than the first chapter. If anyone has any ideas for the actual Pride Parade, like what kind of floats and how many there should be or anything else that happens at Pride, please let me know in either a review or a PM. I'll write and post chapter two sometime tomorrow.

I will get back to writing all of my other current Fics soon, including the second chapter of Lex X Clark and the eighth and final chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love by either this, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Pride Day: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the second and final chapter of Korra x Asami: Pride Love: Celebrating Love Happiness For Everyone. I have to finish writing the eighth and final chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love, before I can write and post anything else. And before the end of June, I will write and post a Pride Fic for the Life Is Strange ship, Pricefield (Max Caulfield/Chloe Price) soon. And I will also soon get back to writing and posting my other current FanFics soon as well. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx.

Recap: Asami kills the engine and both her and Korra exit Asami's car and they grab their bags. They then both walk over to the building and Asami opens the door, holding it open for Korra and then the two of them walk into the building. The place is packed and there are Pride colors and decorations everywhere, just like there are outside.

There are flags for the different sexual orientations and genders of the LGBTQcommunity. There's live music and there are couples dancing and non-couples dancing. And everybody is just having fun with their friends and significant other or significant others.

It's a party to celebrate the LGBTQcommunity of Republic City and the rest of the world before the start of the Pride Parade. Asami looks over to Korra, who's standing right next to her and then she gently takes Korra's hands into her own and they both slightly blush. Asami pulls Korra closer to her and they share a short, but sweet kiss. Both Korra and Asami pull away from their kiss and they smile at one another.

They both smile as they walk hand in hand into the building. They mingle and talk to the other people that are celebrating Pride for a couple of hours before the Pride Parade starts as everyone leaves the building to go outside to watch the Parade.

xxxxxx

Since this is the first ever Pride Parade in Republic City, the city officials had to go to other cities to ask them what they do for Pride month and get ideas, for several things including Parade floats and Pride flags. That was a few months ago and now where everyone is gathered for the start of the Parade, there are many different kinds of floats.

There are approximately fifteen Parade floats for the Pride Parade, but there will probably be twice that for next years Pride Parade. And there are about fifteen or so people on each parade float. Korra is still holding Asami's hand and she pulled her closer to her and Asami softly giggles. Korra looks around her and Asami and she can tell that there are easily well over a thousand people celebrating Pride with them.

Asami looks around them as well and she grins widely at seeing the many happy people that are at the Pride Parade. **'Today is amazing. There are so many people here that are both proud and happy with who they are.** **I can't wait to go to next years Pride Parade'.,** Asami thinks to herself.

Korra smiles as she looks around at seeing all of the people around them, happy couples holding hands with each other and there are also non-couples there as well. **'There are so many happy people here. I can't wait to go to next years Pride Parade'.,** Korra thinks to herself. Asami taps Korra on her right shoulder getting her attention and she points over to a platform where Chief Lin Beifong and her wife Kya, are standing at. Lin and Kya had been dating since they were teenagers, but they had broken up sometime before Lin had joined the police force. And Suyin, Lin's younger sister helped them get back together.

The two women had started dating again a couple years ago and they had gotten married a few months ago. Korra, Asami and both Lin's and Kya's families are really quite happy for the couple. Kya looks over to her wife and she taps her on her shoulder, who's holding a huge microphone that Varrick had made for things like Parades. Lin chuckles softly and then she raises the microphone up and she presses the button to use it.

"Hello, Republic City. I'm Chief Lin Beifong and this is my amazing wife Kya. We are all here today to celebrate LGBTQPride with our very first Pride Parade here in Republic City. And we hope that all of you will be back for next years, Pride Parade as well.

After the Pride Parade, there will be a huge dinner held all around the city. Now, let's start the Parade"., Lin says and then she lowers the microphone and Kya brings her in for a loving kiss. Everyone smiles and claps and Lin and Kya get down from the platform join everyone else for the Pride Parade, including her sister Suyin who had shown up a little bit late with her wife, Kuvira.

Kya and Lin then make their way over to where Korra and Asami are standing. The four women talk for a bit and then a few minutes later the floats start moving. On the sides of the floats, are the many flags that represent the people of the LGBTQcommunity. The many floats go by and the people that are on the floats throw, t-shirts, candies and condoms into the crowds.

Everyone on the floats are either wearing Pride colors on t-shirts or they are shirtless and they have painted themselves in Pride colors, just like the people in the huge crowd that is surrounding the Pride Parade floats. And everyone is cheering and laughing, and just having lots and lots of fun.

The Pride Parade goes on for a couple of hours before it ends and after that, Lin and Kya take to the platform again to address the crowd once more and after that, everyone headed off to eat, before the very first Pride Parade for Republic had ended. And everyone had gone back to their homes afterward. And since Republic City's first Pride Parade, there will be a Pride Parade held every year in June in Republic City.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. That's the end of the second chapter and the end of the Fic as well. And I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I will write and post a Pride Fic for the Life Is Strange ship, Pricefield (Max Caulfield/Chloe Price) soon, maybe in a week. I'm going to try to write and post the eighth and final chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love sometime either today or later tonight.

I will definitely start writing and posting my other current FanFics as well, including Lex X Clark. And that will be sometime next week. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
